mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Volume 2 Bonus CD
Make It Happen!! is Erika's character song, included in the second volume of Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei anime series. It is sung by Chiba Erika's voice actress Uchiyama Yumi (内山 夕実). Track Listing # Make It Happen!! # Make It Happen!! -Instrumental- Lyrics Romaji= One two three! Lovely every day! One two three! Smiling every time! Take it easy! Let's make it happen!! Imaichi monotarinai yo matte iru kimi ja dame yo, rongai hansei shiteru naraba hōkago, tsukiatte yo ne Silly boy! Datte! Tsumannai saki ga mieteru tenkai yotei dōri no ichi hon ja waza ga tarinai jan unmei wa chotto Spicy game o tenami haiken atashi o mairasete mite yo kimi no te de hitosujinawa janai kokoro no tobira nan do mo nokku shitara mahō kakete… kiseki ni hai tacchi! One two three! Lovely every day! One two three! Smiling every time! Take it easy! Let's make it happen!! Dare ni mo miyaburenai minuke nai hazu atashi no The other side kimi tte misukashiteru? Demo, sore mo warui ki shinai kamo OK! Imadoki negatibu hayaranai shi soda, aozora mitai ni tsukinukete iku yo! Seishun wa kitto Bitter sweet puremia na shunkan hateshinai mayoi dō datte susumu dake sorosoro atashi mo honki dasu ka na wakuwaku suru kimochi wa tomerarenai yowaki o hai kikku! Saikō no mirai kibō! Issho ni sakebou! Tama ni wa konna jōnetsu mo ari kamo ne☆ hitosujinawa janai kokoro no tobira nan do mo nokku shitara mahō kakete kiseki ni hai tacchi! One two three! Lovely every day! One two three! Smiling every time! Take it easy! Let's make it happen!! One two three! Lovely every day! One two three! Smiling every time! Take it easy! Let's make it happen!! |-| Kanji= One two three! Lovely every day! One two three! Smiling every time! Take it easy! Let's make it happen!! イマイチ物足りないよ 待っているキミじゃダメよ、論外 反省してるならば 放課後、つきあってよねSilly boy! だって!　つまんない 先が見えてる展開 予定通りの一本じゃ 技が足りないじゃん 運命はちょっとSpicy game お手並み拝見 あたしを参らせてみてよ キミの手で 一筋縄じゃない ココロのトビラ 何度もノックしたら魔法かけて… 奇跡にハイタッチ! One two three! Lovely every day! One two three! Smiling every time! Take it easy! Let's make it happen!! 誰にも見破れない 見抜けないハズあたしの The other side キミって見透かしてる? でも、それも悪い気しないかも OK!　イマドキ ネガティブ流行らないし そーだ、青空みたいに 突き抜けて行くよ! 青春はきっと　Bitter sweet プレミアな瞬間 果てしない迷い道だって 進むだけ そろそろあたしも 本気出すかな ワクワクする気持ちは止められない 弱気をハイキック! 最高の未来希望! 一緒に叫ぼう! たまにはこんな情熱も アリかもね☆ 一筋縄じゃないココロの扉 何度もノックしたら魔法かけて 奇跡にハイタッチ! One two three! Lovely every day! One two three! Smiling every time! Take it easy! Let's make it happen!! One two three! Lovely every day! One two three! Smiling every time! Take it easy! Let's make it happen!! |-| English= One two three! Lovely every day! One two three! Smiling every time! Take it easy! Let's make it happen!! Unsatisfactory once more You can’t wait, it’s out of the question As you contemplate After school, keeping you company silly boy! But! It’s boring Seeing the other parties progressing Just as planned With insufficient technique A moment until the fated spicy game Seeing your skills I’ll bring them to their knees With your hands Not the ordinary method The mind’s door Knock many times to make magic… A high miracle One two three! Lovely every day! One two three! Smiling every time! Take it easy! Let's make it happen!! Who can see through My transparent hubby The other side Do you see through? But, perhaps that’s not so bad OK! Now it’s time Negativity won’t flourish Distant, like the blue sky I’ll break through Youth is surely bittersweet A premium moment Because of endless hesitation Just advance I will any time now I wonder if I’m serious I can’t stop feeling excited Fainthearted high kick Highest hope for the future! Shout together! Such rare passion Maybe ants ☆ Not the ordinary method The minds door Knock many times to make magic A high miracle! One two three! Lovely every day! One two three! Smiling every time! Take it easy! Let's make it happen!! One two three! Lovely every day! One two three! Smiling every time! Take it easy! Let's make it happen!! Sources * http://vgmdb.net/album/46325 * https://moonlightsummoneranimelyrics.blogspot.com.es/2016/01/make-it-happen.html Category:Releases Category:Music Category:Character Songs